Team AZUR: Between Good and Evil
by aceplayer22
Summary: Meet team AZUR form by a reluctant priest, an ex-terrorist, a hooligan and an assassin. They join Beacon Academy with the objective of making the world a better place, in the mean time a strange type of Grimm appears on Remnant and is up to someone to stop this threat but will they succeed?. (On re-write/hiatus/waiting season 2 finale)
1. Chapter 1: A Better Alibi

**I don't own RWBY. I only own my OCs.**

**I recommend reading chapter 1 and 2 from my fic "In the name of Dust" to understand the story ****better(Is not obligatory)**

**Chapter 1:A Better Alibi**

* * *

_**?**_

_OK… OK enter the place, take the coat off, put a robe on, make an alibi… that's easy, am a criminal master mind!_

A boy wearing a red coat and a red fedora enter into a building from an open window.

He took off his red duster coat and put a white robe on top of his clothes, he enter a church with benches and people praying, the walls were decorated with stained glasses with different images of people and crystals fighting some strange looking creatures.

The boy sit and made a praying position in one of the benches.

"Allen?" A voice call him from behind.

The boy turn around"Oh, father, mother… is so nice to see you!" The boy said

The boy turn around to meet his parents, the man was around his 40 with a black robe with a green crystal on middle of his chest, he had light blonde short hair and a stubble covering his face and green-hazel eyes. The woman look like she was in her 30, she was wearing a white robe just like the one the boy was wearing but this one had a red crystal on the chest, she had white long hair that reached her waist and red eyes.

The man raise his eyebrow "What are you doing?" He ask.

"M-me? Well I was praying of course"

Both adults look at each other in disbelieve"T-that's great sweetie, keep going…" The woman said.

They started to walk away.

_I can believe that work!_

"By the way son"The man said.

"Yes father?"

"You forgot to take off the hat"

…

…

The boy look up and indeed, his fedora was still resting on his head.

_Son of…dammit!_

The man took the hat of the boy's head and the white cloak revealing the black armor underneat"You were up to mischief, were you?"

"N-no… I-I-I was-"

The woman look at the man"He was up to mischief" she said.

"What in Dust name were you doing with my old armor anyway?" The man ask to his son.

The woman reacted at the statement"I knew I recognize the bad taste in clothes"

"… isn't that bad" The boy and the man said in unison.

"You two look like the devil in clown clothes… the unfunny kind of clown" The woman said nonchalantly.

"T-that's not the point right now sweetheart, Allen van Heller I want to know what were you doing outside with my armor! And no lies young man"

_Full name… that's mean he's angry._

Allen took a deep breath"I can explain" Just as he say that a piece of metal fall from the boy's pocket.

Allen's father kneel on the ground and pick the metal item"Madona redemtion?" The man said in surprise while looking at the crossbow.

"This will not help me at all in my alibi does it?"

"No, now you have a better question to answer. What were you doing outside with my armor AND my weapon!?"

Allen took another deep breath"I wanted to head outside for a walk so I grab your things for the walk and then I went a little bit too far away and I ended up outside the city then I remember that there was a news report about a village that was evacuated because of some sort of Grimm attack so I walk to a forest and then I found the village, I went inside and I found a bunch of people but they weren't people they were a bunch of grimm in disguise so I defend myself and I kill the Grimm then I came back and went to the police station to inform that the village was safe and I walk all the way here and here I am as a good Samaritan who just save the day for a couple of poor villagers" Allen said as fast as he could, making it sound like a ramble hoping that his parent could understand him.

"YOU WENT OUTSIDE THE CITY!?" Allen's father shouted in horror.

"YOU FIGHT AGAINST GRIMM!?" Allen's mother shouted in anger.

_It was worth the try…_

"Didn't you listen to the part where I save a village?"

"Allen… Your father and I told you to not get outside the city and whats the first thing you do? You head outside"

"Mina… what do you think is an appropriate punishment?"

"I don't know John… maybe no music, no games, no weapons magazines, no TV"

"Alright, alright… please stop" Allen beg for mercy.

"No going outside, no friends meetings…"

"Man, C'mon… can this be any more wo-"Allen stop himself mid-sentence.

_Almost jinx that one._

" And praying meetings with father Murray every morning for a week"

_Is like I don't even need to jinx it, the bad luck just keep coming._

"Now go to your room, and think of what you done!"

Allen start to walk away

"Hold it!" John said stopping his son.

Allen walk back in front of his father. He started to search on Allen's pocket"Here it is, I knew it" The man pull a pice of paper out.

The paper was a blueprint for a weapon, It was a pair of pistol next to the design of a blade. The details show a hybrid between a gun and a crossbow. The sword had a small electro dust generator. The blueprint had a couple of words on the side that said`High-frecuency gas-operated gunbow blade (HGGB)`on it. The blueprint was tittle 'Crimson Rebellion'

John release a sigh"Get out of here before you get into more troubles that you already are"

Allen walk away.

"Hello child" an old man said when Allen pass by him"I hope to see you in the mornings"

"Hello father Murray" Allen said before walking away.

_**John**_

"What are we going to do with him?" John ask to his wife.

"I told you that we should sign him up for Signal" Mina deadpanned.

"Nah, Signal would slow him down… aside is my fault that he's like that, I knew I shouldn't train him back then"

"We both train him remember"Mina look at the blueprint"You have to admit that his design are even better than mine back when I had his age"

John chuckle"Little rascal upgraded one of your desing… We are living in a church… we can afford combat school… on top of that he's too old to enter"

"We are still in time"

"OK I think you didn't listen to me when I said we don't have a Lien with our name… I work hard so he could have the commodities of a teenager but combat school is another deal… he need to learn that the world is sometimes cruel"

The door of the church opens"Good day father"

John greeted the new visitor"May the dust be with you-"

_Wait… that voice_.

Mina turn around with the same face of shock as John"What are you doing here?"

John turn around to face his visitor"Ozpin…" The man had gray tousled hair and it was wearing a black suit with a green turtle-neck.

"John, Mina… is nice to see you"

"What are you doing here Ozpin… I-is nice to see you but-"Mina said.

"You don't seem to be the religious type" John said with a stoic tone.

Ozpin fixed his glases"Neither do you but yet here you are"

"W-why don't we go to the house and we talk"

"Great idea"

* * *

John and Ozpin were sitting on a coach in a small living room. The house of the Van Heller's was connected to the church by a corridor and a door, the living room had a gothic design with a wooden coffee table and a pair of couches.

"I know how much you guys like coffee so I made a little bit"

"Thank you dear" John grab the mug while Ozpin put his own mug"So I heard you are now the headmaster of Beacon"

"Yes… The new year will start in a couple of days"

"Soooo, what are you doing here...? aside for you now, visiting a couple of old friends"

"I actually came to show something to John… but I think it concerns to both of you"

Mina sits next to John.

"This" Ozpin pull a scroll out"Is a video from a village that was recorded last night"

Both John and Mina look at each other in panic…

_Oh crap… what did he do!? I swear if he did something else I will ground him for life._

The video started to play showing a man in a red duster coat and a fedora taking out a couple of strange-looking Grimms.

"Does this man look familiar to you?"

"N-no!" Both husband and wife said in unison.

"It would seem that a man using your same type of attire and weapon… I came to see if the Grim reaper decided to get out of retirement but I doubt that… am afraid that someone is using your name now to gain fame" Ozpin said while taking a sip of his mug.

"W-well I don't know of anyone that would want to take my-"

"Hey mom!" Allen came out of the hallway.

… _My son have the worst timing ever… of all time. _John thought while mentally face palm himself.

"Huh? Erm good day sir" Allen greet Ozpin.

"Good day to you too young man"

"Erm mom, I already ate on my way here so you don't need to make dinner"

"Alright dear…"

Allen took a last look at Ozpin before leaving.

"…"

"I didn't know you had a son Jonathan, He look like you on your days of combat school"

"Y-yeah"

_He didn't notice? Maybe he's not as sharp as I remember._

"Well it seems like the mystery of the identity thief is solve"

_Oh dustdammit…_

"I wonder... is he in a combat school?"

"No, we train him ourselves"

"Do you ever think of signing him up for Beacon?" Ozpin ask the couple while taking another sip from his mug.

"We don't have the money and he's still a year too young"

"We are making exceptions this year, If you like I can give you an invitation for him. I belive after seeing his combats skills in the video I can assure you that he'll do fine In Beacon… That reminds me, Mina do you still want a job at Signal?"

"Y-yeah but how did yo-"

"Some of my contacts told me, maybe we could find something for you at Beacon…" Ozpin look at his clock"Well I need to leave now, I have an appointment" He stood up from the couch"Thanks for the coffee, I'll keep in contact" Ozpin said while leaving.

Finally the couple was alone.

"What do you think?" Mina ask to John.

"An invitation for Allen to study in Beacon and a job proposition for you… either our luck is turning around or am going insane and this is a dream"

"Maybe we should talk to Allen first"

"That kids still grounded!"

"Ah C'mon, maybe is just his huntsman blood itching"

"Hutsman blood my ass, that kid is only looking for troubles, is like that friend of his that he hang around with!"

"Oh I think he's a nice kid"

"You think every one is nice!"

"Thats why I marry you"

"... I don't even... nevermind"

The couple walk to the room of their son.

Mina knock on the door"Allen, sweetheart can we come in?"

…

…

"Allen? Are you sleeping…"

"I got the key" John said while pulling out a key chain, he put a key on the door and open it.

The room was empty and the window was open.

_THAT LITTLE BASTARD!_

"Oh am going to chain him with a cannon ball next time"

"… I have an idea, bring me a rope" Mira said with an evil smile on her face.

_Oh I hate when she have that's smile… nothing good will come out from that smile, then again am not the target of her rage sooo_"On it darling!"

* * *

_**?**_

A teenager wearing a beanie was on an alleyway on the ghettos of the city making a graffiti.

The image was a snow man with shotgun on a sunny background.

"Not my best piece but… It would do!" The teenager said.

"Hey Ulrich!" Some one call the teenager from behind. It was a boy, taller tha the teenager, with blonde hair cut short, red-ish brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket above a small armor chest plate painted in black, a pair of dark blue jeans and leather boots.

"Sup' Allen!"

"Tagging another territory?"

"Something like that… How are you doing? I didn't see you around yesterday"

"Is a long and sad story at the end… Erm I don't want to point out the obvious but isn't this the territory of Junior and his goons?" Allen ask raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you didn't know? Apparently some one crash Juniors place… the poor bastard is now on ruins"

"Wow… wait they literally crash their place?"

"Yep!"

"And those cute twins that he had as bodyguards?"

"Beat them to a pulp… which is a shame, they were bloody gorgeous!"

"Oh my god, I mean really?" Allen said with a mocking voice imitating the twins.

Ulric snorted"You got the sound right mate… still a shame"

"If I recall correctly those two already rejected you… as well as half of the girls in Vale" Allen said.

_Stop opening old wounds you bastard!_

"Well I least I like woman, you spend your days looking and designing weapons and what nots… those holes aren't safe you know"

Allen smirk change to a deadpanned expression"Oh that's so funny that I forgot to laugh besides I like woman"Allen said"Anyways, what do you have in mind for today?"

"I don't know I don't have a job today so maybe we could stop at the arcade and-"

"Well, well, well… what do we have here" A voice coming from the other side of the alley said.

A bald man appear, he was wearing a white top tank, a pair of worth of jeans, sandals and a piercing with a chain on his nose"If it isn't snow boy and his friend"

"Not this again!" Ulrich said in annoyance.

"Acquaintance of your?" Allen said nonchalantly.

"Something like that…"

"Wow that guy chain his own nose so he doesn't lose it" both teenagers smirk at the comment.

"What do you want Mike?" Ulrich shouted at the man who now have a gang of goons behind him.

"I want revenge for what you did in the alley a week ago"

"What did you do?"

Ulrich raise on finger"I try to hit on their girlfriends" raise another finger"I turn their houses into igloos… I tag their territories… and I turn them into popsicles the last time we meet... that's all I can remember, I probably did more"

"God fucking dammit" Allen said while doing a facepalm.

"Now prepare yourselves!" Mike said, his goons started to pull out their weapons.

Ulrich lean next to Allen"Do you have your fathers weapon?"

"Confiscated"

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I told you, is a sad and long story… but" Allen said while cracking his knuckles"I don't need a weapon to kick their asses… Do you still have Glacius storm?"

"Of course" Ulrich said while grabbing something on his back"am not an idiot like you"

"Then let it rip!"

"I'll try intimidation first" Ulrich said while smiling.

"Please don't do something stupid" Allen said with a worried tone.

"Me? How could I do something stupid?"

"If only you'll notice"

_Not listening!_

Ulrich walk forward, facing Mike.

"Hello Mikey… look at your men"Ulrich said while pointing at the goons, Mike naïvely follow Ulrich's instructions"Now look at me" Mike look back at Ulrich"Now back at your men" Mike look at his man"Now back to me" Mike look at Ulrich.

"What is he doing?" Allen said with a tone of disbelieve.

"Now back to your men… now back to me, sadly they aren't me but if they stop to mess around with the wrong people and do the right thing they could be as peaceful and awesome like me, Now look down" Mike look down"Now look up, where are you… in an alley on a city where I rule, whats in your hand?" Mike look at his hand"Now back to me, I have it... is the gun that you were trying to use against me, look again NOW the gun is unloaded, If you could be as smart and peaceful as me your men would be better figthers… I have shotgun!" Ulrich finally said while pulling out his weapon.

"What the-"Mike said just in time when Ulrich pull the trigger. Mike was send flying away with his head cover in ice"N-Not again!" Mike said while trying to pull the ice out of his head.

"BOSS!"the goons cried looking at his boss.

"G-G-Get them!"

"What do you think of my intimidation attempt" Ulrich ask to Allen.

"First of all, It didn't work and now they are angry at us and second that was the worst commercial ever… of all time"

Ulrich loaded another shell releasing the cold air of his gun.

A couple of goons run towards Ulrich. Ulrich shoot a round on their feet immobilizing them.

"Allen!"

"Incoming!" Allen said while jumping above Ulrich and landing in front of the goons punching them.

"Heads up!" Ulrich pass by next to Allen and turn his shotgun into his glaive form.

He spin the glaive sending a cold wave freezing the head of three goons in front of him.

Allen run and slide while doing a leg sweep on the freeze goons making then to fall to the ground.

Ulrich hit a couple of guns with his glaive, suddenly a goon was about to attack Ulrich in mid-air.

Allen dropkick the goon in mid-air stopping the attack of the goon and saving his friend.

Two goons pull out a pair of swords. Allen dodge both oh their attacks and grab their wrist and twist them making both goons to release their weapons. Allen punch both goons in the face knocking them out and then he grab both swords.

Meanwhile Ulrich Change his weapon back to his shotgun form and shot a pair of goons approaching him, he notice that the Mike was no longer stuck to the wall, he was running away. Ulrich made a wall run and catch him.

"Where do you think your going mate? We are not over here!"

"I-I thought you were a pacifist!?" Mike shouted in fear.

"Let me say this up front" Ulrich said with an evil tone in his voice"I really hate violence… so why in the bloody hell do you keep getting in my way!?"

...

Allen was at the other side of the alleyway hitting the last pair of goons with the back of the his swords. A scream came out from where Ulrich was.

"Ah crap!" Allen said while punching the last goon in the face. He run towards the source of the scream. He found a giant pice of ice in the middle of the alley with Mike frozen in the middle and snowflakes falling from the sky. Ulrich was in front of the ice, heavy breathing with every breath releasing a cold air, Ulrich dark blue eyes turn into white and the gem in his glaive was shining a light blue light.

"Well… that could go a lot better"

_Relax Ulrich… is over, you can lower your guard down! _Ulrich mentally chanted to calm himself down _Think of a warm place… a beach for example, full of warm sand, the ocean, the glorious bodies of the girls in bikinies…_ Ulrich took one last deep breath before calming down, his eyes turn back to normal and his weapon turn back to his shotgun form.

"You are fine?" Allen ask to his friend with a worried expression.

Ulrich slap both of his cheeks"Yeah.. am fine… just tire" He said, looking back at Mike he shake his head"He'll provably de-freeze in a couple of hour"

"Want something hot… like a soup or hot chocolate... coffee maybe "

"No, no… thanks mate… look at the time! I better go now, they are probably wondering where am I" Ulrich said while looking at hs clock"I'll see you later Allen"

"Take care Ulrich… ah dammit I need to go home too!"

* * *

_**Allen**_

Allen was climbing the wall where his window was, He manage to get to the window…

_Everything look normal… Maybe they didn't notice that I was gone._

Allen put a foot inside his room when suddenly a rope was tied to his ankle, the rope was pull upwards by a counterbalance and pull Allen along the way.

"AAAH WHAT THE H-HEEELL!?"

"Oh welcome back sweetheart!" Allen's mother Mina was in the room waiting for him.

"M-mom, hi… Erm Am kinda dangling in here… a little help?" Allen said"I can feel how the blood is getting on my head"

"Well maybe that blood will help you think about not running away when you are grounded now, wouldn't you dear?"

allen was making a half laugh, half cry" I can explain this!"

"Oh really? Well I hope this time you have a better alibi" Mina said with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"… Nope, I have nothing" Allen said in defeat.

"Well I'll leave you here until you think of a good one" Mina said while leaving the room.

"My family is insane!" Allen said with tears on his eyes.

"You are not going to tell him?" John ask his wife on the other side of the door.

"No, maybe tomorrow" Mira said.

"Aren't you going to un-tie him?"

"No, maybe tomorrow"

"… OK"

"HELP ME!" Allen shouted.

* * *

**What a nice family!**

**Well here's the first chapter of my RWBY fic, I hope I don't screw up this one.**

**Extra points for whoever finds all the references!**

**I don't have a beta reader yet (Still no one show up) so you may find a couple of mistakes here and ****there.**

**The songs that I was listening while writing were "Guerrilla radio" by Rage against the machine and "Club Foot" by Kasabian.**

**Remember to ****favourite, follow and review and don't forget to send me a PM if you find any mistake in the story so I can fix it right away**

**Ace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: You are going to Beacon

**I don't own RWBY. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 2: You are going to Beacon**

* * *

_**Ulrich**_

Ulrich walk into an office building, he got a call in the morning from the Schnee office for his next assignment.

He enter a very well organized room, the room was decorated with a painting handing in all 4 wall each having a different picture of different landscapes, a couple of couches were arranged on the opposite side of the room, a big circular desk was place in the middle of the room. Sitting on the desk was a young girl with red hair tied up in a pony tail and brown eyes hiding behind a pair of white spectacle glasses, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Hello beautiful!" Ulrich said while leaning closer to the girl"What are you doing this morning?"

"Ah mister Frostbite, you are three minutes, seventy-four seconds late for your assigement… please pay attention to the time next time we are giving you an appointment"

"I love when you talk dirty to me!" Ulrich said sarcastically.

The receptionist roll her eyes"We receive a new job for you this morning mister Frostbite" She said.

"Well tell me Liz, whats the new job?"

"This job has been given to you for different reasons, mainly your age and abilities"

_I don't know what my age have to do with all this but OK._

"First I'll give you the list of require items"

"Require items?" Ulrich said while raising an eyebrow. _Since when do you need items to beat a couple of guys late for their payment._

"Your equipment for this job is a weapon… in this case your frozen reactor Shotgun glaive or FRSG for short"

"Oh Glacius? I always bring it with me!"

"Any personal items that can fill a footlocker or two, they must include clothes"

_A foot locker?_

"That would be all… I need to warn you Ulrich" Liz lean closer to Ulrich "This job came from up"

Ulrich look at Liz with a puzzle face"Up…? How up are we talking about?"

Liz release a sigh"Am not suppose to say this to you but… Mister Schnee himself"

"THE BOSS!?" Ulrich shouted in surprise. Liz hush Ulrich.

"Not so loud. Do you want me to get fire Ulrich!?"

"N-no… damn, I guess that explain the require items, whats the assignment anyway?"

Liz sit back at her seat and look at her computer"Your assigment is to enter Beacon Academy and protect Mister Schnee daughter, your inscription will be pay by the Schnee company as well, a recommendation letter will be sent to Beacon for your inscription. You will spend the next four years as a student in Beacon while protecting Mister Schnee daughter Waiss but Mister Schnee want this to be a secret for his daughter so you must be suttle… the payment have been send to your family account already in advance… the payment is the amount of 1.000.000 lien"

"…" Ulrich didn't say a word, his blue eyes resemble two plates.

"… Any question?"

"…"

"…Ulrich? Are you OK?" Liz ask to Ulrich with a worried tone.

"So let me get this straight… you want me to enter into the most prestigious combat school for huntsmen in all of Remnant, spend my days with a pretty girl as her personal bodyguard and on top of that you are going to pay me?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"Liz ask to Ulrich.

Ulrich suddenly leap on top of the desk kissing Liz on the cheek and giving her a bear hug"I LOVE THIS JOB!"

The imperative teen run out of the building whistling a cheerful song leaving a blushing Liz behind.

_THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!_

* * *

_**Allen**_

_THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!_

Allen was sitting on the kitchen table eating a pair of pancakes. His mother was cleaning dishes.

_She is giving me the cold shoulder… aside I sleep like a bat yesterday… or I lost consciousness. Maybe I should try to break the ice. _

"This pancakes are great mom!" Allen said waiting for an answer.

"…"

_I guess she's really mad at me…_

"Um where's dad?"

"… He went out to buy something"

"Am sorry OK, I won't leave the house again… am sorry"

"Is alright dear… we haven't been very flexible with you, we know hows it feel to go outside and have some action… wait for your father, he must be on-"

"Dad's back!" A voice was heard from the entrance of the house.

"Speaking of the devil"

John walk out of the door"Hello darling" John said while giving a kiss to his wife"Hey there inmate!" he said while grinning.

"Hello darling!" Mina greet her husband.

"Hey dad… huh?" Allen notice a bag on his father hands"Whtas on the bag?"

"Oh this? Come to the living room and I'll show you"John said while walking away to the living room.

Allen pretty much 'inhale' the last pancake and walk to the living room, his mother follow him.

"Sit"John order his son who obeys, John put the bag on the table"Since your escapades are becoming a problem your mother and I-"

_oh dust, please tell me they are not sending me to an orphanage or to a military camp!_

"Decided to sign you up in Beacon Academy"

"… No really tell me what are you going to do?"

"Allen, we sign you on Beacon"

"Really? Don't play with my dreams and emotions like that dad!"

"Allen, we sign you… am serious!"

"Soooo, not gonna tell me what is it?"

John release a sigh"Mina, help me out with this one" John beg his wife who was witnessing the exchange in silence.

"Allen" Mina firmly spoke"We sign you up in Beacon"

"REALLY!?"

"Yes dear, you'll be studying to become a hunter"

"…" Allen was silent but his jaw was on the ground"This is awesome! So Madonna Redemption is mine then?"

"Oh no mister!" Mina said"All members of my family that join Beacon made their own weapons before entering, if your grandfather would know that you have been running around with a weapon that is not yours he would kill both of us"

"But then how am I-"

"No child of mine will gone to Beacon without his own weapon, that's why I ask your father to buy some things"

"Some thing?"

Mina look at her husband who was opening the bags. Inside there were resting different pieces and parts, most of them were new on their boxes. On a another bag there was different Dust crystals and Dust pounder

Allen jaw hit the ground again"A dust generator, an advance folding system, gas operating cannon…"

"All the priest made a pot for us to buy the parts" John said.

"Have fun!" Mina said while handing a blueprint to Allen, it was the same blueprint that John took away from him the day before.

Allen stand up and grab the bag"If you'll excuse me, I'll go and build a weapon!" He walk to his room.

"Well that went-"

suddenly Allen came back and hug his mother"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He release his mother and rush back to his room.

"He's so sweet some times"

"Why does he trust you so much? And why he doesn't trust me!?" John said in annoyance.

"Is a mother-son thing, you wouldn't understand"

"I guess… Well he'll be busy for a couple of hours and after that he'll be on Beacon leaving the house for us"

"Yeah?"

"So maybe we should do something on the mean time"

"Yeah, what you have in mind tiger?" Mina said with a tempting voice.

"I'll bring the chessboard!" John said while standing up and leaving for the table game.

"Ugh!" Mina made a facepalm.

* * *

_**?**_

A boy was punching a boxing bag. He was in a deserted gym, the gym itself was well equip with different size and type of weights, a boxing ring on the middle, a pair of running machine and other type of equipments. The boy was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of shorts pants. He was punching the boxing bag with his bare fist, only a pair of bandages covering his hand. The boy had brown messy hair, bright yellow eyes and tanned skin, he also had an extra pair of hairy ears that resemble the one of a wolf.

The boy was constantly punching the bag.

"I thinks that's enough exercising for a day Z'evastian" A voice said to the boy.

A man enter the room. He had brown long hair, yellow eyes and a pair of extra ears similar to the ones of the boy. He was wearing a pair of white pants and nothing on top, only a jacket hanging from his shoulder.

"Need to-keep-my training" Z'evastian said in between punches, he stop for a moment"What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to check the gym but apparently I have my own security guard now…"

"C'mon uncle, am not hurting no one by keeping my training… A couple of punches and I'll hit the sack later"

"You should be resting for the trip to Beacon… is in two days now isn't?"

"Yep" Z'evastian said while restarting his punching.

The man release a sigh"C'mon Z'ev, you manage to get accepted in Beacon. You even graduated in Signal with the honour… be happy for a moment!"

"Can't-not strong enough-keep training!"

Z'ev started to attack the punch bag in a more viciously.

"Z'ev..."

"…" Z'ev now started to kick the bag.

"Z'ev…"

"…" Z'ev keep punching and kicking the bag.

"Z'EV!"

No reaction, Z'ev keep punching the bag.

The man walk to the punching bag, he make a stand and punch the bag which it was sending flying through the room. The bag hit the wall making a explotion of sand

Z'ev reacted, he look at the man in surprise.

"I know you are angry but you need to keep your head straight… You are becoming a hunter for a reason, you want to avenge them I know but don't let that anger consume you… I will not let you die for a stupid vendetta Z'ev"

"…OK, thanks Bigby... I mean uncle"

"Good, now C'mon… I'll make some bacon for breakfast… three slices, right?"

"You know me!"

* * *

_**?**_

A girl was resting on a chair in a fancy room. She was wearing a white dress with a pair of white slippers, she had purple long hair that was tied to a pony tail.

"Milady!" a man with black long hair and an axe on his back appear in front of the girl.

"Yes Diaval?"

"I wanted to congratulate you for graduation from Sanctum academy lady Rakel"

"Thank you Diaval!" Rakel said while taking a sip of her tea.

"I also wanted to inform you that all your things were send to Beacon without any problems"

"Thank you"

"I also wanted to tell you that I'll wish you a fare well travel"

Rakel stop drinking her tea at the moment Diaval said those words.

"You are not coming?"

Diaval make a bow"am afraid that I cannot assist you during your time at Beacon milady, I hope this is not a problem"

"No… not… at all! Is there anything else?"

"Your family says their regards milady… they are very proud of you and so do I"

"OK… is that all?"

"Yes, that's all"

"Davial… what should I do in Beacon?" Rakel ask with a mute voice.

Diaval chuckle"Rakel… you grow up to be an impressive woman and a exceptional fighter… don't tell me that being alone at school is scary for you"

"A-Am not scare… is just that I will not know what to do if… 'you know'"

Diaval look at Rakel with a worried expresion…

"W-Well… Erm, you will have teachers there that will tell you what to do… and team mates too… You'll be fine milady"

"OK"

"Just in case… Please I beg you, don't kill anyone on your staying in Beacon milady"

"I'll try"

Diaval gulp at Rakels statement.

"I'll take my leave then milady"

Diaval made a bow and then leave the room.

Rakel stood there looking outside from a window while taking a sip of her tea.

"Team mates huh?"

* * *

_**Roman**_

Roman was reunited with his men on a warehouse on the piers of Vale. All of them look at a map of the city with multiple spots mark with different instructions

_Damn that brat in red! We couldn't take that Dust shop out…_Roman grab a marker and draw an 'X' on the place in the map with the name 'From Dust Till Dawn'

Suddenly a face came in contact with Roman.

"AGH!" Roman jump back and grab his cane 'Melodic Cudgel' turning it into his rifle form.

"Wow easy there Ro-man!" The face said.

The boy who's face belong to had green bangs of hair on the tips of his mostly black hair, he had amber colour eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt under a green vest with dots of different colours on., his pants were red with a skull belt buckle, a couple of white and gold bracers and a pair of shoes… his right one was blue and the left one was red.

"Jade, don't scare me like that you idiot!" Roman shouted at the boy.

"Wow, who pis on your Pumpkin Pete's man? Oh wait I know… It was a girl in a red hood wasn't?" Jade said mischievously.

Roman glare at the boy "What do you want Jade? Are you suppose to be with cinder now!?" Roman ask to Jade in annoyance.

"Moi? Oh yeah I remember Cinder said that you were a useless and incompetent man with no skill whatsoever and she send us to help in your little plans"

_Oh Cinder… you like to torture me do you…? Wait_

"Did you just say us?"

"Yeah me, Damian and Dorian"

… Roman made a face of disgust when he heard those names.

suddenly the door of the warehouse was kick by a pair of foot.

"Oh lord, don't… please-"Roman beg for whatever god was out there to help him.

"YO, HONEY AM HOME, WHATS FOR DINNER?" a loud voice ask.

"HOW ARE THE CHILDREN? AND THE BEAVER?" a similar voice yet a little bit more high pitch said.

_No please not the twins._

From the door a pair of boys show up. One had red hair and red eyes it was wearing a blue T-shirt, blue pants and blue shoes. The other one look identical to the other boy but this time his hair and eyes were blue, he was wearing the same clothes that the other boy was wearing but all the set was in red.

"Yo, yo bro?" the red boy ask to the blue boy.

"What sup' Damian… my brother?" The blue boy ask to Damian.

"Is this the right place? It look like another warehouse to me"

"Oh oh daaaamn! I think we are lost again!"

"Oh brother! What are we going to do!?"

"Hold me bro!"

Both of the twins embrace each other while crying.

"In here dumbasses!" Jade shouted.

"OH look we were right from the beginning!"

Both twins walk towards the man in the middle of the warehouse"ROMAN! Our brother from another mother!"

"We miss you!"

Both twins try to hug Roman who in respond smack them with Cudgel.

"OWOWOW, My head hurt brother!"

"Mine too bro!"

Roman release a sigh.

"Alright, let get this show on the roll… so what are we attacking now… Dust shops, cargo…"

"We are now going to take a truck full of a shipment of dust… they will pass by the ghettos of the city this afternoon… the shipment is going to come to bring different shipments of Dust to the stores of the city"

"I'll do it" Jade said while looking at the map.

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone… what do you think Red riding hood is going to come?"

"N-no but-"

"No butts Roman- Cinder send me to make your job something as simple as taking Dust… You'll stay here with the twins"

"WHAT!?"

"Damian, Dorian… don't let our friend Roman feel alone or boring OK?"

"SIR YES SIR!" both twins said in unison.

"Wait a minute Jade… You don't think you can do this, who are you to give ME orders!?"

"Am with Cinder and whatever Cinder says is my mission! So don't you dare to define her orders!"Jade said to Roman with an angry tone.

_Bastard… Cinder definitely send him to annoy me._

"I'll take my leave then" Jade said while leaving…

"Soooo... Roman-O'…Sup'?" Damian ask.

"Oh boy"Roman said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**Well this chapter is more of a why are this merry band of misfits in Beacon and to show the last two members of team AZUR(Pronounce "azure"). Allen is because of a invitation from Ozpin, Ulrich is working for Schnee, Z'ev is graduated from Signal while Rakel is from Sanctum.**

**Also a couple of OC antagonist.**

**Before someone ask, there's going to be 1 more chapter before I start with the plot of the series... in this case it would start exactly at the end of chapter 1 and start of chapter 2, in other words the plot of the series will start on the dust ship to Beacon.**

**Song that I listening while writing: Sum 41... the entire Chuck album.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you like this chapter.**

**Ace out. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon

**I don't own RWBY. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon**

* * *

_**Ulrich**_

"Am finally here" Ulrich said. He was waiting in the skyport waiting for the ship that would take him to Beacon. He was just a couple of hours away to get into the most prestigious combat school.

"Well I think I say my goodbyes to every one"

Ulrich family was ecstatic that Ulrich got an invitation to Beacon, even more ecstatic about the sudden amount of lien in the family account. The Frostbite family was a big family living in the poor district on the docks in Vale. Ulrich father had to work at a young age and so did Ulrich, thanks for his father's connections he manage to get Ulrich a job as an assistant in the Schnee and co. little did Mr Frosbite know about the actual jobs that Ulrich did but Ulrich didn't mind what it was as long as he bring food to his family.

"I wonder where did Allen go this morning… I couldn't even tell him that I got into Beacon"

_Now that I think about it, he would fan girl the thing and ask me to bring him an autograph or something… I swear that guy… Is a shame that he could join me._

Both teenagers were friends since childhood. The only different was their ages, while Ulrich was 17, Allen was 16.

"His mother was very cryptic this morning"

**A couple of hours ago**

"Hello Mrs Heller" Ulrich said greet Mina.

"Oh hello Ulrich what a surprise!"

"Is Allen here?"

"Allen? He left early this morning, do you have a message for him or something?"

"Erm well… tell him that they accepted me on Beacon and that am leaving today"

"Oh you enter Beacon? That's great, your family must be proud!"

"Yeah, it was a real shock"

"Well maybe you'll find Allen on your way there"

"Huh? Well OK… I'll leave now, bye"

**Now**

_That family is a mistery… welp, can't do anything now. First thing to do is to find Weiss or at least get to Beacon in one piece._

"_**All passengers for the fly to Beacon academy please enter the docking bay number 7"**_ The intercom announce.

"That's my cue" Ulrich walk to the docking bay.

suddenly he bump into someone.

"Sorry!" A guy behind Ulrich said.

"Is alright-wait a second" Ulrich reacted at the voice"Allen?" Ulrich look back at the guy who was now passing by. The boy was wearing a black jacket with red patter design, just as the one Allen wears. On his ears there was a pair of earplugs, the music was loud enough that Ulrich could heard the music from where he was standing.

"Hey Allen!" Ulrich tried to catch his friend's attention.

"_There's a day that all courage collapses__~"Ulrich only heard the music._

"Allen! Remnant to allen!"

"_And our friends turn and leave us behind~"_

"Am going to enjoy this!"Ulrich said while walking behind Allen. Ulrich then kick Allen to the ground.

"Hey whats the big deal!?"Allen said while trying to stand up"I'll will beat you to-huh? Ulrich? Is that you?"

"No, retard am the easter bunny"Ulrich said sarcastically"Stand up" Ulrich offer a hand to Allen.

"Thanks" Allen was about to grab Ulrich's hand when suddenly he made a sweep kick making Ulrich to fall on the ground too"Now that's for the kick you bastard!"

Ulrich glare at Allen"What else I was supposed to do? You always listen to music in a so high volume that you are going to be deaf-that's not the point right now, what are you doing?"

"Me, well am going to Beacon"

"…"Ulrich raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't you knew?" Allen ask to Ulrich while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah this is the face of someone who knows…"

"What are YOU doing here?" Allen ask while pointing his finger at Ulrich.

"Well am going to Beacon too"

"But how, did you drop out of Signal almost a year ago?"

"I got invited, h-how did you manage to get into Beacon? You are a year younger"

"I got invited"

* * *

After entering the ship both boys told each other in detail how they manage to get there.

"Well that's interesting… so that Weiss girl is your job now?"

"Yeah and I need you to keep quiet about it… This is going to be awesome mate!"

"How so?"Allen ask.

Ulrich grind"You and me, partners in crime, in Beacon. Nothing will stop us now! We will be unstoppable as huntsmen" Both boys do a fist bump"Hey can you show me your new weapon?"

Allen chuckle"Oh yeah" Allen pull from his back two high-caliber pistol, one was painted in a red crimson will the other was a onyx black, both pistols had a pair of arms at the end of the barrel that resemble crossbow arms"Meet Crimson and Rebellion" Allen said.

Ulrich whistle in awe"Nice, now you have your own weapons"

"_The robbery was lead by nefarius criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to avoid authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lissa" _The news report showing the picture of a known criminal on the holo-screen of the ship.

"This place is going into shit now" Ulrich said.

"_Thank you Cyril"_ A woman show up in the screen"In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turn dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-" suddenly the image of the news reporter disappear and instead now a new person appear. It was a woman wearing a white shirt under a black waist vest, a purple cape and black pants. She had blond hair, green eyes and it was wearing glasses.

"_Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?" Allen ask.

"Why are you asking me? A MILF maybe?" Ulrich said with a smirk.

"Please shut up" Allen said while doing a facepalm.

"_My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses,it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world"_

The image of Goodwitch disappear.

A couple of 'wow' sounded in the room when the clouds move away and left the view of the city.

Both Ulrich and Allen lean to the glass and look at the view of the city of Vale. Ulrich look at his friend who have a face of excitement and happiness.

"You aren't in the church anymore, huh?" Ulrich said while placing his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Yeah… This is going to be awesome!"

Suddenly the sound of someone struggling to keep is lunch was heard by both boys.

"Well that ruin the mood…"Allen said.

"Oh this is going to be lovely"

Both boy chuckle.

"EW, EW, EW Get away, get away! Get away from me!" A girl shouted at the other side of the ship.

Suddenly someone push 'vomit boy' towards the boys.

"HEY What the hell!?" Allen said"What do you think your doing stay away from me!"

"Bloody hell!" Ulrich said while pushing the guy to the other side.

The boy spin around to the opposite direction finally landing on someone else, a little bit of puke manage to land on the person's shoe.

"What the fuck!?" The boy said while looking at his shoe.

"S-sorry" 'Vomit boy' said.

The boy who he vomit was wearing a brown parka with the hood on. Only his yellow eyes could be seen. He grab 'vomit boy' by the shirt.

"Oh oh" Allen said.

"That may be our fault! We have to help vomit boy!" Ulrich said while running towards the two.

Ulrich grab the boys in the parka hand and make him release his grip on 'Vomit boy' while pushing him away.

"Hey watch it buddy!" The boy in the parka said to Ulrich.

"Listen mate, it was an accident… he was coming our way when we push him towards you, let's not get violent here"

"if you don't want violence then I suggest you to not touch me again"

"Alright then, you can't take an apology without been mean!"

"Listen asshole I wasn't going to do anything to that idiot I just wanted-"

"What did you just call me?" Ulrich said with an evil tone on his voice.

Allen quickly recognize that tone of voice"Oh crap" Allen sad while helping 'Vomit boy' standing up"You shouldn't call him an asshole…"

"Listen to me you tosser! I don't like violence and since this is my first day here I'll leave you go for free but I want you to fucking get away from my face"

The boy in the parka chuckle"Oh really? well" he started to crack his knuckles"if you put it like that…"

"Ulrich, ULRICH! Listen to me man, calm down- this is just a misunderstanding"

"Allen this guy is a tosser, I can deal with him" Ulrich said while keeping eye contact with the boy with yellow eyes.

"Am not worried about you, am worried about him now cut that shit out man. People are starting to watch!"

"Allen man I got this. Listen-" Ulrich turn around to face his friend when suddenly something catch up his eyes.

_Sweet mother of mercy!_

* * *

_**Allen**_

"Allen man I got this listen-" Ulrich said while turning to face Allen.

Suddenly he stop mid-way…

He quickly turn around to face the boy with the yellow eyes"You can kick his ass if you want!" Ulrich said while pointing at 'Vomit boy'"Bye"

"What-?" The boy with the yellow eyes said in confusion.

"What the fuck Ulrich!" Allen said.

Ulrich started to walk away, Allen grab him the collar of his shirt"Whats the matter with you?"

"Let me go Van Heller, I swear I will kill you if you don't let me go!" Ulrich said while struggling,

_He lost his fucking mind, I knew this day would come._

"Whats got into you?" Allen ask to Ulrich

"Babes… 12 o'clock" He said while pointing in front of him.

There was two girls in front of them. One was wearing a black blouse with a red trimmings, skirt and a red cloak, she had silver eyes and black hair with light red streaks. The other was wearing a yellow top under a light brown vest with 'puffy' leaves, a pair of black short shorts and leather boots, she had blond long hair with loose tips at the end and light purple eyes.

"Woow!" Allen said in awe.

"I know right, now let me go before I chew your arm of and I swear I will!" Ulrich said struggling.

"Calm down I don't think your libido level is that high to make you that horny"_ Or at least not yet_"Sit down!"

"C'mon mate! I just want to talk to them… its just a couple of words"

"Every time you have a 'talk' with a girl it ends up biting both of our asses later!"

"Name one!"

"The twins, those girls from Atlas, the faunus girls?"

"I didn't know they had guns, that was technically their fault and I didn't know those bears were their boyfriends!"

"I don't care, we are staying here…"

"Fine, party pooper…! Oh look we are here" Ulrich said while looking at the window.

Both Allen and Ulrich look at the school in awe.

Ulrich wistle"Signal got nothing on this behemoth!"

The ship was finally landing on the skyport of the school.

Both teenagers walk out of the ship when suddenly they heard someone vomiting.

"Oh for the love of-"Allen said while doing a facepalm.

"Mate, you really need to fix that"

"I-I know" The boy said after puking.

"Ew chew better next time, I can see the marshmallows of the cereal" Ulrich pointed out making Allen to gag.

"Dammit Ulrich!" Allen said while Ulrich laugh.

"Well Allen we are already on Beacon so I'll go find those beauties from before… I swear I saw then here for a minute-Gotta go-bye mate!" Ulrich said while running away.

"Dammit Ulrich! Get back here!"

_Fucking dammit! I know he's going to do something stupid…_

"Ugh!"

"Hey are you alright buddy?" Allen ask to 'Vomit boy' who was holding himself on a trash can.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine" He said.

The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie under a chest plate, a pair of shoulder plates and a pair of blue jeans.

"C'mon stand up…" Allen said while helping the boy to stand still.

"Thanks, the name is Jaune, Jaune Arc"

"Allen Van Heller but just call me Allen!" Both boys shake hands"So whats your problem? Too much breakfast? You saw something disgusting?"

"Motion sickness, I get very dizzy when am flying"

"Well that suck… Next time look at the horizon, it help motion sickness"

"Really?"

"I think so, I never experience motion sickness. Maybe is-"

Suddenly a loud sneeze follow by a explosion.

"Did you saw that!?" Jaune ask to Allen.

_Please don't be Ulrich, Please don't be Ulrich, Please don't be Ulrich, Please don't be Ulrich._

Allen look at the front of the school, a couple of girls were yelling at each other, one was cover with black smoke.

"That girl just exploded!" Jaune said in awe.

_Wait isn't that the girl from before…? Congratulations Ulrich, you are the blindest fucker I ever knew._

"Should we go and help her?"

Allen look at the scene again"Entering in the middle of a cat fight? Maybe we should wait for the mood to go back to normal"

"I guess you are right"

After a while two of the girls leave the girl in red alone, she fall on the ground.

"Now is time to help her"

Both Allen and Jaune walk towards the girl.

"Hey" Jaune said while offering his hand"I'm Jaune"

"Allen"

"Ruby" The girl said while standing up.

"Are you alright?" Allen ask to Ruby._ Why do I have the feeling that I ask that question more times that I should today?_

Ruby sneeze agin, this time without an explotion"Yeah…" Ruby said, then she look at Jaune"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Allen laugh"Look at that, you are famous already"

"Yeah it was me"

* * *

Allen, Ruby and Jaune were walking on a path from the entrance.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune protested.

Ruby made the mistake of calling Jaune by the nickname that apparently every one on the ship gave him._ To be fair, Ulrich and I call him the same nickname._

"Let it go Jaune"Allen said in annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry 'Vomit boy' was the first first thing that came to mind" Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you 'Crater face'?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said with pride.

"Your modesty is amazing me Jaune! It really does" Allen said sarcastically. _I left one Casanova wannabe and I find myself another one!_

Ruby raise an eyebrow"Do they actually love it?" She ask to Jaune.

"They will, I hope they will…" Jaune said with a depress face"I mean my mom always says, uh… Nevermind"

Ruby and Allen chuckle. _He doesn't seems to be a bad guy… a little self-esteem problem._

"So I got this thing" Ruby said while pulling her gun out. It was a red scythe, it was taller tha Ruby herself.

"Whoa!" Jaune said in surprise.

"Awesome!" Allen said in awe.

"Is that a scythe!?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle"

_OK screw awesome, I need a better word._

"A what-?"

"Sniper rifle-scythe" Allen said while Ruby pull the lever of the sniper.

"Ooh that's cool!"

"So what've do you guys have?"

Allen pull his guns out"A pair hybrid between a pair of high caliber guns and crossbows" He pull a switch on the side of both guns turning then into a pair of swords"That turn into high frequency electrified blades"

"Wow, they look amazing" Ruby said in awe.

"A what-?"

"An electric sword that are also a crossbow-gun!" Ruby said.

"Oh woah that's neat!"

"What are yours Jaune?" Allen ask to Jaune.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword"

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said.

"And?" Allen ask.

"Well I've got a shield too!" Jaune said while pulling the sheath of his sword out, turning it into a shield.

"Huh? That's useful…" Allen said while looking at the shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby ask while touching the front of the shield. The shield suddenly jump off Jaune's hand. He struggle to catch the shield while the thing keep turning back and forth.

Finally catching the shield Jaune proccide"Well… the shield gets smaller… So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby ask to Jaune.

"Yeah, it does"

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it"

"I think it's awesome… My design is a little bit too simple, How do you manage to keep the recoil?"

"I don't. I use it as an advantage to manuever with it. How do you manage to keep the sword electrified?" Ruby ask to Allen.

"A small dust generator inside the handle, an electric dust crystal inside is all you need" Allen said.

Both teenagers start to talk about details about their weapons.

"Wait. You guys made your weapons?" Jaune ask in disbelieve.

"Of course!" Allen and Ruby said in unison.

"Well My mother was a gun designer so I always like to design weapons since I was a child" Allen said.

"All students at Signal forge their own weapons" Ruby said"Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" Jaune said.

"… Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said with a chuckle"Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for classics these days"

"It's functional and reliable. You can always trust in the classics" Allen said.

"Yeah. The classics"

"So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby ask to both of them.

"My friend ditch me to look for some 'friends' and then I meet Jaune" Allen said.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Ruby said in a sad tone.

"Jaune was actually the want that notice you first, so why did you wanted to help her?" Allen ask to Jaune.

"Why not, My mom always says,'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'"

"Your mom sound like a nice lady" Allen said._ Mine is a bloodsucker in nuns clothes._ Allen though in annoyance and fear.

"Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby ask Allen.

"Why are you asking me for. I was following Jaune" Allen said. Both Ruby and Allen look at Jaune"Jaune where are we going?" Allen ask with a tone of worry.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following Ruby"

"Ah goddammit" Allen said.

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune ask.

Ruby snorted and Allen did a facepalm"Is that a 'no'?" Jaune ask.

"That's a no" Ruby said.

"Definitely no" Allen deadpanned.

* * *

After much trouble in finding their bearings, Ruby, Allen and Jaune finally find the main hall.

"Ruby, over here!" A girl in the crowd call out for Ruby, it was the blond girl from before"I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, hey I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said while running towards the blond girl.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune said.

"Bye Ruby!" Allen said his goodbyes to Ruby.

"Ah great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"You'll find another one event-" Allen said but stop mid-sentence when he heard a whistle. It was Ulrich who was now making different type of signals. He made the peace sign, follow by a pair of scissors and then a he cover his ears, mouth and eyes.

_He look like a monkey_"Goodbye Jaune!"

"Wait! Uh..." Jaune tried to call Allen back but he was already half way there.

"Hey mate, how did you-?"

"You are dead to me Frostbite!"

"Ok C'mon, mate cut me some slack… Would you feel better if I tell you that I didn't found the girls from before"

"No but what make me feel better is that I met one of them on my way here!"

"WHAT!? Tell me, tell me!"

"It was the girl in black, her name is Ruby"

"Oh tell me more, more! C'mon mate don't let me with just that"

"Well after you ditch me to find whatever the hell you were looking, I stay with Jaune"

"Jaune…? Who in the bloody hell is Jaune?"

"Hello!" Jaune pop out of nowhere.

"Oh 'Vomit boy'!"

"My name is Jaune Arc not 'Vomit boy'" Jaune said and then walk away.

"Well anyway, like I was saying I-"

"You!"

"Why is everybody interrupting me today!" Allen said in annoyance.

"You are the assholes from this morning!" Said the new voice.

"Oh parka boy!" Ulrich said.

"My name is Z'evastian! Not parka boy"

"Z'evastian? Nice too meet you, am Allen" Allen said while offering a handshake.

"Huh? Oh h-hi" Zevastian shake allen's hand.

"This is my friend Ulrich"Allen said while pointing at Ulrich.

"Listen you, I don't want troubles here! So don't try to come and look for them with me!"

"Me? you are the one that was a twat this whole time" Ulrich said while pointing his finger at Z'ev.

"Why did you just call me you little bitch!?" Z'ev shouted in anger.

"Here we go again!"

Suddenly a mic was turn on and a man was on stage.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. Nut I look amongst you and all I can see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far it is up to you to take the first step" The man finish his speech and leave.

"Wow, they really know how to inspire confidence in this place" Z'ev said.

"What sort of inspiration speech was that? That's was ridiculous!" Ulrich protested.

"If you want inspiration read a poem" Allen suddenly said.

Both Z'ev and Ulruch look at Allen who was glaring at the man._ So the man that was in my house is the headmaster..._

professor Glynda walk towards the mic"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready… You are dismissed"

"Well that was something else" Ulrich said. He then look at Allen"Now why don't you introduce me to your friend girl Ruby and her gorgeous friend!"

"Fine! Goodbye Z'ev" Allen said.

"Whatever…"

Allen was walking towards the girls when he suddenly he bump into someone"Sorry" He look at the person he bump into and find a girl covering herself with a white cloak, she was half the size of Allen.

"… Are you evil?"

"Huh?"

The girl just walk away, leaving a confuse allen behind.

_What was that?_ Allen came back to his senses"Hey Ruby!" He call out to Ruby.

* * *

The boys spend the rest of the day with Ruby, her sister Yang and Jaune who tag along. At night all the students when to the ballroom to sleep.

"This place is bloody awesome!" Ulrich said when looking at the room"Mate, this is the place where suppose to be from the start!"

"Why are you always so pump?" Allen ask to Ulrich while laying down on a sleeping bag reading a weapons magazine.

"This place is like a big slumber party but is not one of those slumber parties that are only sausage fests, we have girls here mate, girls!"

"I know, you keep reminding me about that every hour of the day! Good lord am lucky we didn't end up on an only girls school by accident or I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"And that's why you are my friend! You have the best ideas ever!"

_Note to self… keep my mouth shut every time am talking about the opposite gender with Ulrich._

"And thanks to you my clueless friend we met two cute girls today! And sisters mate, bloody sisters!"

"Well they are nice…"

"Just nice!? What is wrong with you? They are gorgeous, even more gorgeous than all the girls we meet so far!"

"Uh huh"

"… Oh C'mon, don't tell me you are not interest? I bet you already set your sight on Ruby" Ulrich said with a smirk. Allen blushes"Ah ha, I knew it! You don't talk to girls that willy nilly, you like Rub-agh"Ulrich comment win him a smack with a magazine

"Would you stop talking nonsense, you good for nothing shyster!"

"Alright, alright… so Yang then? She's hot! I bet you could stop staring at her… or to be more precise at her-arg!" Ulrich face met another magazine.

Allen was red as a tomato"Shut up!"

"How many magazines do you have under there?" Ulrich ask while look at the magazines that constantly hit him.

"Hey!... you two again!?" suddenly Z'ev show up.

"Oh crap if the party popper again"

"Sup Z'ev"

"Hi, would you mind to keep it quiet, people try to sleep here and you two morons can't let them"

"Sorry"Allen said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh blow off you tosser!" Ulrich said while glaring at Z'ev.

"Oh you want to finish what we start at the ship?"

"With pleasure you bloody moron" Ulrich stand up"You are the most annoying tosser that I ever meet, and I spend my days with this tosser over here!"Ulrich said while pointing at Allen.

"I love you too buddy!" Allen deadpanned.

"You are the most irritating guy I meet today… and I meet Jaune today!"

"Did you call me?" Jaune pop out of nowhere.

"Not now Jaune… Mate what the hell are you wearing!?" Ulrich ask to Jaune who was wearing a full-body pajama. Ulrich and Z'ev were wearing only a pair of long pants while Allen was wearing a black tank top.

"This are pajamas!"

"I know what they are, am asking why are you wearing it"

"Don't ignore me you idiot! Or are you running away again?"

"Oh is on boy. Prepare to get own!" Ulrich said, He leaned closer to Allen"If I need help I will scream 'Bananahammock'" Ulrich said while Allen release a sigh.

"You look busy so I'll leave now" Jaune said while running away from._ Can't say I blame him._

Allen release a sigh while the two teenagers started to have a fist fight… that oddly enough was cover by a dust(The dirt type, not the magical one), only showing their limbs from time to time.

_They look like they are in some sort of cartoon… I swear I can hear the cats meowing._

Allen when back to his reading when suddenly a pair of feet stop in front of his sleeping bag. Allen look up to find a girl looking at him and the others.

"Can I help you?" Allen ask to the girl. She had purple long hair that reach her waist and purple eyes. She was wearing a white pajamas.

"You are the guy from before" The girl said.

"And I don't know you… at all"

"Rakel"

"Wait, you are that girl from before… the one that call me evil"

"What is this?" Ulrich said"How many girls did you met today?" Ulrich jump away from Z'ev's grip.

"Hey get back here! Huh? Who is she?" Z'ev ask.

"She's Rakel… she said that I was evil"

"But you are… all of you are" Rakel said with a monotone tone while pointing at the three boys.

"Hey what give you the right to call me evil!?" Z'ev said.

"You don't even know me…!"Ulrich said.

"But you are we are all evil, you guys fight without looking for a peaceful solution and you only stand there while doing nothing, that mean you are violent by nature, you only seek to fight those who oppose to you and your ideals, your own needs and desires… you don't look at others, you are selfish and narcissistic"

All three boys look at the girl. Ulrich in disgust, Z'ev in annoyance and Allen in curiosity.

"We are all evil…"Allen said.

"What!? You are agree with this crazy girl!"Ulrich said to Allen in disbelieve.

"See your friend see it, you guys have been fighting all this time just to prove that the other is wrong, is just-"

"You are wrong on something" Allen interrupted Rakel. Rakel change her emotionless face for one of curiosity.

"In what?" She ask to Alex with the same monotone voice.

"We are all evil, all of us… every person is evil, is what make us different from things like Grimm, We fight for our ideals and believe because that's what we believe to be true, if we don't believe in something we might as well be like the Grimm, soulless, without a goaL… So yeah, we are all evil then. Maybe is not something people want to admit but even if we are evil we can always look at our good side"

Rakel look at Allen in Curiosity.

"Look at our good side…?" Z'ev said with a thoughtful voice.

"Wow, you when all philosophical in there! But I believe we can't put that in a fortune cookie"

"You just had to go and ruin the moment didn't you!?" Z'ev said while glaring at Ulrich.

"What? Don't tell me you buying all this crap, he's talking to a crazy girl! That make him crazy by default… no offence mate"

"At this point I don't care Ulrich" Allen said nonchalantly.

"You are an insensitive ass!" Z'ev said to Ulrich.

"Oh I believe you are the ass here mate!"Ulrich said in a mocking tone.

Both of then start to fight again.

Allen release a sigh.

"You are an odd one" Rakel said to Allen.

Allen laugh awkardly"You aren't the first one to say that to me, ha ha"

Allen look at the room, a couple of people were looking at their direction probably at the fight while the other half was looking at the other end of the room. Allen take a look, it was Ruby and Yang having a fight, similar to the one Z'ev and Ulrich were having.

_Well at least… am not the only one having a rough night._

"I want to sleep" Rakel said nonchalantly to Allen"I feel sleepy"

"I don't think we can sleep with these two fighting… any ideas?"

Rakel walk towards the two boys fighting. She grab both by the arms and raise them above the ground with easy.

"What the hell!?" Z'ev shouted in surprise.

"Are you mad!? Let me go, you crazy girl!"Ulrich said to Rakel.

Allen raise an eyebrown"And you are calling me odd?" allen ask to Rakel.

Suddenly the lights turn off.

"Who turn off the bloody lights!?" Ulrich shouted.

"Good night every one" Allen said.

* * *

**Wow this one was a long chapter! holy crap...**

**Well we already are in RWBY ****territory-hurray! I know I said that there was going to be another chapter but I ditch the idea half way through.**

**Before anyone start pointing fingers... no, am not paring any one yet. I just find romantic that all the team leaders(JNPR, RWBY and now AZUR) meet before turning into leaders so Allen meeting Jaune and Ruby is part of that(And if you didn't notice the team is name AZUR so you can guess who's going to be the leader). Ulrich teasing Allen is... well, Ulrich teasing Allen, there's no utter motive or something else to it.**

**Rakel is going to be one of those characters that is going to be the moral meter in the team so her talking about being 'evil' is part of that. The main idea of this concept is the same one that one of my favourite book writers have, everyone have an evil side and every man can do something ****wicked if push to or want to.**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review is you find this entertaining.**

**Ace out.**


	4. Chapter 4: You will be falling

**I don't own RWBY. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 4: You will be falling**

* * *

_**Allen**_

Both Allen and Ulrich woke up early, they eat breakfast and then they headed to the lockers room, the day before professor Goodwicth assign them temporal lockers.

"Rocket propel lockers… either the greatest or worst idea ever" Allen said while pulling Rebellion and Crimson out of his locker.

"I don't know how useful they can be… What I do know is that a lot of poor bastards will be spending their days inside this thighs" Ulrich said while pulling Glacius out.

"Way ahead of ya' I already warn Jaune… I still got the feeling that it would not be enough"

Allen look at the locker next to him, Z'ev was pulling a pair of claws out of hos lcoker"Hey Z'ev!"

"H-Hello" Z'ev said.

"How are you doing?"

"F-Fine I guess"

Both Ulrich and Z'ev glare at each other.

"Awkards… So what are those?" Allen said while pointing at Z'ev claws.

"T-this? Well these are my weapons Lupus Ruach"

"Oh and what do they do!?" Allen ask with a tone of excitement and curiosity.

"Well they are Air-propulse Maneuvering hook claws, I can shoot the claws off the handles and I can use it to propel myself or to pull something towards me"

"Ah! That's sounds awesome!"

"Alright enough weapon-talking" Ulrich said while pushing Allen"Say bye to your new best friend Heller".

"Goodbye Z'ev! Good luck on the test!"

Ulrich manage to push Allen away from Z'ev"Alright Allen, can you stop being nice to every one for a minute? Specially that guy in particular"

"Am not nice to every one… am just polite"

"Yeah, yeah… Well anyways, I think I just found my target"

"The Schnee girl?" Allen ask.

"Yep, look over there" Ulrich pointed at a couple of girls.

"So who is she, the red-head or the girl in white?"

"The girl in white!...What is Jaune doing?" Ulrich said while looking at the blond boy approaching the girls.

"I don't know maybe he's-" Ulrich hush Allen.

"You know what else is great? Me Jaune Arc, nice to meet you" Jaune said.

"You again?" Weiss said in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you Jaune" The red head said.

"Wait is he trying to-?" Allen ask.

"Yep, Now I have a theory.. either he's going to fuck it up or he's going to get himself kill"

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Weiss said while doing a facepalm.

"Now shut up, I want to listen" Ulrich said to Allen.

"No need to be embarrassed, so been hear rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune ask to Weiss.

"500 Lien he gets his ass kick" Ulrich said to Allen. The two of them were now sitting on a bench watching the scene while eating popcorn.

"No bet Frostbite, am not that stupid"

"Actually I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-"

"You don't say" Jaune interrupted the red-head, he then turn to face the red-head"Well hot stuff play your cards right and maybe could join up with the winning team"

"Oh oh changing girls in the middle of a flirt? That's bad… still don't want to bet mate?" Ulrich ask to Allen.

"If I didn't want before now less!... Still that girl looks familiar" Allen said while looking at the red head.

"Oh so she pick your curiosity, I have to say you have taste my friend" Ulrich said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you bastard!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, graduated as top of her class in Sanctum Academy and winner of Mistral regional tournament four times in a row…she's a lonely person on the inside" Rakel said.

"AH" both Allen and Ulrich jump back in surprise, dropping the popcorn"Ah... my popcorn"Allen said while looking down at his popcorns.

"Where in the bloody hell did you come from!?" Ulrich ask.

"And how did you know all of that?" Allen ask.

"She was my class mate… also she's in the box cover of my favorite cereal" Rakel said.

"Oh… whats cereal is that one?" Allen ask.

"She on front of every Pumpking Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' box!" Weiss shouted in annoyance at Jaune.

Jaune gasp"That's you!? They only do that for start athletes and cartoon characters!" he said.

"Oh I love that cereal!"Ulrich said with a grind"Still, don't sneak up on us!" Ulrich said to Rakel.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to" Rakel said with a sad face.

"Is alright" Both Allen and Ulrich said in unison with a nonchalant tone.

Rakel smile for a moment.

Suddenly they heard a scream passing by, it was Jaune who was nail into a locker by a spear.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said.

Ulrich started to laugh"Oh that was lovely! She nail it, literally!"

"_**Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately"**_

"Well we should… where did Rakel go?" Allen look around but there was no sigh of the girl"Anyways… we should help the poor bastard, I think he had enough"

"Yeah… You are right"

Weiss walk pass by Jaune while Pyrrha walk towards him to grab her spear"It was nice meeting you"

"Likewise" Jaune said on the ground. Yang and Ruby wall towards Jaune as well as Allen and Ulrich.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang ask to Jaune.

"Did you notice? His chat up ended up in a disaster!" Ulrich said while laughing.

"I don't understand" Jaune said, Ruby offer her hand to Jaune"My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune ask.

"'Snow angel' probably wasn't the best start" Yang said while walking away.

"And changing girls in the middle of the flirt wasn't a great finally either chap" Ulrich said while following Yang.

Both Ruby and Allen help Jaune to stand up and to walk.

"Come on Jaune, let's go" Ruby said.

"You'll get them next time"Allen said.

* * *

_**Ulrich**_

_Well, I lost Yang… AGAIN! My sense of direction is aweful… Then again I shouldn't have stop when those girls in uniforms were passing by… I need to graduate to see those every day._

"The one you are looking for is across that hallway"

"BLOODY HELL!" Ulrich shouted in surprice"Rakel, you did it again!"

"S-Sorry… The one you are looking for is on that hallway but she's with another person so be discreet"

"What?" Ulrich look at the hallway Rakel was pointing"What are you-? Where did you go!?" Ulrich started to look around him but Rakel was gone"Crazy girl"

_Maybe she was talking about Yang… What did she meant by be discreet?_

Ulrich walk towards the hallway. When suddenly he stumble upon something.

"Ow!"_Well I guess now I know how Allen feels like_"Sorry…"

"Be careful! Next time watch where you are going you dolt! Don't you see that I was walking by!?"

"Ah W-Weiss!"_… _

…_did I just said her name without really knowing her? Is destiny playing a bad prank on me!?_

**Aceplayar22:NO IT WAS ME DIO-I MEAN ACE.**

Ulrich stand up and help Weiss standing up, Pyrrha was a couple of step away.

"Do I know you?" Weiss ask to Ulrich.

_Quick think of something ice brain! She's the __daughter of one of the most richest men in the world and also your boss... I don't know anything about her expect that... got it!_

"Erm… not exacly… you see, am a… big fan of your recitals, you have a lovely voice!"

"Oh, well thanks… is good that someone here can recognize talent"

"Well it was an honor to meet you miss Schnee but I got to go!" Ulrich said while turning around"Oh wait!" He turn to face the girls again"Do you know the way to Beacon cliff?"

"Keep going through this hallway, then turn right, there's a door there and just walk through the path" Pyrrha instructed Ulrich.

"Thanks!" Ulrich run while following Pyrrha's instructions.

_Dammit! That was close… really close. A little bit more and the whole thing could go to shamble. That Rakel girl almos-wait a cocking shotgun second, how did she know that am suppose to protect Weiss? The only person who knows is… Oh that bastard!_

"Hey, Ulrich!"_And here's the wanker in person_"We are heading outside, aren't you coming?" Allen said.

"Hey there mate! Can you come here for a second?"

"Whats the matt-ARG!"Ulrich manage to do an armlock on Allen"Let me go, let me go!"

"Did you told Rakel about my job, you bloody tosser!?" Ulrich said while putting more pressure on his armlock.

"What!? NO I didn't tell a soul, am a coffin! A shut, close, no-teller coffin!"

"Then how did she know!?"

"She knows!? AHG!"

"Yes she knows and there's only one person I this school who knows that…YOU!"

"I swear I didn't say anything. PLEASE ulrich, am using that arm and I kind of need it!"

"…Fine, say that you are a daft cow"

"WHAT!?"

"Say that you are a daft cow and I'll let you go"

"Come on! am not going to-AHG" Ulrich started to move the arm upwards"Am a daft cow. am a daft cow, now let me go you sick bastard!" Ulrich release Allen.

"See it wasn't that hard wasn't it?"

"I hate you with all my hate! You are a crazy psychopath!"

"And you love me for it, now let's go!"

* * *

All the students were standing on the end of a cliff, they instruct them to stand in some sort of metallic platform.

Professor Ozpin was standing facing the students alongside professor Goodwitch.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest" Ozpin said to the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today" Goodwitch said.

"This teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well"

_OK either someone is moaning, dying or crying…_

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted in disbelieve.

"See I told you!" a girl said to a boy next to her.

"After you partner up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" Ozpin said. A couple of awards laughs and gulps were heard among some students"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard the item as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin ask.

Jaune raise his hand"Uh Yeah oh sir?"

"Good now take up positions!" Ozpin said, every student started to take a stand exect for Jaune who was still raising his hand.

"Uh sir ? I got a uh a question"

The platforms start to lift the students one by one.

Ulrich was next, he look next to him in the spot where Allen was. He make the horn sigh and pick his tongue out before being launch"HELL YEAH!"

Allen grab his gun on his holsters. He made a smirk before being launch"BEST RIDE EVER!"

"This landing strategy thing uh what is it? You are like dropping us off or something?"

Rakel was next she was standing normally/nonchalantly/stoic like nothing was happening before she was launch"…"

Z'ev was next he laugh and was making a sound of exitment"WOW! YAHOO!"

"No, you will be falling"

"Oh I see, so like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy"

"Uh huh yeah"

Yang wink at Ruby before putting her aviator sunglasses"Woho!"

Yang and Ruby were launch and Jaune was the only one left.

"Um what exactly is a landing starte-GYYYYAAAAAHAHAHA!" Jane was launch into the air.

Ozping took a sip of his coffee while looking at the students flying away.

* * *

**Short chapter! Next is the Emerald Forest chapter...oh crap, the next chapter is the emerald forest, this is going to hurt... **

**Chapter 1 of volume 2 is up and I can say one thing...BEST FOOD FIGHT EVER... OF ALL TIMES.**

**Ace out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect landing! Sort of

**I don't own RWBY. I only own my OCs.**

**Cormag: I find Jaune suffering hilarious but something they just beat him for the sake of beating him. To be fair with Ren he technically lost once and it was against Yang... and he kill a giant 2 headed snake all by himself soooo...**

**Pureshadow: By using her semblance? Well Ruby use her's too so I dunno. Don't yay about that! You know how hard is to make a fight scene and make it coherent.**

**Chapter 5: Perfect landing!... Sort of**

* * *

_**Z'evastian (During launch)**_

All students were flying on the air above the Emerald Forest. Professor Ozpin instruct them to use their own landing strategy something that Jaune Arc didn't quite understand before he was launch into the air.

Z'evastian was on the air falling to the dense forest, he pull out his claws 'Lupus' and prepare to aim it.

He pull the trigger on the handle releasing the claw, he manage to aim the claw at a tree branch. He pull the trigger making the claw to retract itself back to the handle propelling Z'evastian in the process.

Z'evastian was grinding to himself.

_This school really knows how to make a challenge exciting!_

He pull the left claw and repeat the process, aim, shot, retract, propel. He attach his claw on a branch and instead of pulling the trigger he swing. He release the claw from the tree and spin around keeping his momentum to finally landing on a branch of the lower half of a tree.

_I need to find this temple and fast before someone finds me… I'll rather die than work with someone else, they will only get in my way. Maybe if I get the relic and then I climb the way up and show them that I can work without a partner maybe they could let me work solo… sounds like a plan to me!_

Z'evastian prepare himself making a stand on the branch of the tree, he lean-to the branch while digging his claws on the tree branch.

_Now focus! Use your energy, focus on the thing you want to do._

"_**Use that rage of yours for something productive and you'll see how destructive it could be"**_ The voice of a man was inside of head, in his memories.

Images started to pop on his head.

The picture of a family, a man, a woman and two children all wearing sport caps in a stadium. The frame was crumble and the image of the family was cover in a dark liquid.

The image of a man wearing a pair of white pants and a unbuttoned white jacket in front of a group of man wearing masks. The man was offering his hand to a crying child on the ground.

The last image was the one of a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks. He was wearing a long sleeve black trench coat and a mask that cover his face. He was giving his back away to a young boy.

Z'evastian was growling, on his back there was a wolf patter on his parka that now was glowing a green light along with Z'evastian's eyes and the paint marks on his face.

Suddenly he dash forward with an incredible speed leaving a trail of leafs behind and the trees in the way started to fall apart with marks of scratch and cuts on the trunks.

A couple of minutes later Z'evastian was standing on a tree branch scanning his surroundings.

_Still no sign of that temple. I haven't found a person yet… I guess my plan of using the trees to move around it working._

Z'evastian shoot his right claw to a tree and propel himself when suddenly something jump on him. It was a Taijitsu with his mouth open trying to catch a mid-air snack. Z'evastian shot his left claw and propel himself to the opposite side of the attack.

"Tch, I guess my flight won't be as smooth as I was hoping for" Z'evastian said in annoyance. He suddenly move away dodging the attack of the Taijitsu"How much high can this thing jump!?" He asked while dodging another attack"That's it!"

Z'evastian shoot both claws to a pair of tress making an improvise slingshot. He pull both claws back making him fly to the head of the Taijitsu, he shot his right claws to the side of the monster face and started to spin around the monster neck until the chain of the claws was over. He stand on top of the creature head while holding himself with his left claw. The Taijitsu was struggling to take Z'evastian off.

"Are you ready to die!?" Z'evastian said while pulling the chain of his right claw, strangling the Taijitsu who was making a loud hissing sound.

Z'evastian was pulling the chain this time with more strength, his parka patter and his eyes started to glow again as well as the chain of his claws.

With a final pull he severed the head of the snake.

Z'evastian pull his claws out and step down the Taijitsu's head. He sit on the ground and release a tired sigh"I been using that for too long… My Aura is getting weaker" He said.

Suddenly something move from the body of the Taijitsu. It was another head, this time it was black.

"A king Taijitsu!? Crap!" Z'evastian said. The monster was already on top of Z'evastian. _I won't be able to move in time!_

_**Allen (During launch)**_

Allen was looking around in mid-air trying to find the rest. Ruby fly pass him while killing a Nevermore and a crying 'birdy no!'. Ulrich was missing but he could hear the shouts of excitement as well as Yang's who was using her bracer shotguns to propel herself on the top of the tress. The others were lost or already on the ground._Time to land!_

Allen pull Crimson and Rebellion out while shooting a couple of rounds to slow his speed down then turn them into their sword forms. Allen started to cut trees on his way until he manage to find a big and tall enough tree. He turn Crimson back to his gun-bow form. He then stab the tree on the top, the sword started to slowly slice down through the tree, Allen went all the way down to the ground. When he touch ground he pull his sword out. He look back at the tree which now was cut in half all the way from the crown of the tree to the root.

"Perfect landing!" He said, suddenly the tree fall in half to the ground making a loud noise"…sort of" then suddenly the trees that Allen cut on his way started to fall too.

"…"_Am a dick to trees!_ Allen thought in shame. Then the final tree fall in front of him"Oh screw this!" He said while pulling his earphones out and play a song.

_I still think this was the best training gift mom ever gave me. _Allen started to remember his special training.

_**8 Years ago**_

_Allen was younger back then. He was around 8 or 9 years old, he was holding a wooden sword. He was train in marksmanship by his father and swordplay by his mother._

_His mother show up with something in her hand._

"_**Whats that mommy?" **__Allen asked to his mother._

"_**Oh I bought something for my little knight" **__She said while putting something on Allen's ears._

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**Those are noise cancelling earphones"**_

"_**Noise…cancielin... cancelian…can-"**__Allen was struggling to get the word right._

"_**Cancelling baby, cancelling… They will let you listen to your music while your train… that way you won't get distracted by noises…"**_

"_**Wow cool! Thanks mom!"**_

_Allen was listening to music while hitting the dummy when suddenly his father hit him in the head._

"_**OW! Why did you do that!?"**_

"_**You are distracted!"**__ He said and then walk away__**.**_

_Through out the day allen's father came by to hit him in the head with a wooden sword from time to time when Allen was more focus on his training or his music, he would not stop training since he wanted to get stronger and he wouldn't not put his earphones away since he love music but at the end of the day Allen give up, he wouldn't never notice his father coming and he would still hit him in the head._

_Allen was sitting under a tree with tears under his eyes. His mother came by__**"Whats the matter sweetheart?"**_

"_**Dad doesn't stop hitting me, he told me that I was distracted!"**_

"_**Oh you know your father, he only speaks nonsense. You are not distracted you are focusing your attention on something else"**_

"_**Isn't that the same thing?"**_

"_**Well yes and no… Why don't your start to train again?"**_

"_**My head hurt"**__Allen said while holding the top of his head._

"_**Let me see what I can do, leave it to mommy's touch to fix this"**_

_Mina put her hand on top of Allen's head, she started to glow with a dark red colour__**"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance unbound by death, I release your soul and by my protect thy"**_

"_**Wow I can't feel the pain now. Thanks mom!"**__ Allen said with a cheerful tone, he walk away grabbing a sword and then he started to hit the dummy again._

_John appear from behind of Mina who was holding herself on the frame of the door__**"I thought I told you to activate his Aura?"**__ Mina said with a menacing tone. While trying to catch her footing._

"_**You told me to train him in using his Aura, I thought you already activated it"**_

"_**J-Just try not to hit him too hard this time!"**_

"_**I know, I know. He's my son too you know… I have to admit the idea of the earphones is clever, we both know he's too stubborn to take them off"**__John said While walking away. He was slowly walking towards Allen who was still hitting the dummy._

_John manage to get closer to his son, he look back at his wife who signal him to do it. He prepare his attack and took a swing to Allen who suddenly disappear._

"_**What the!?Ow!"**__Something hit John on the head, it was Allen who was standing behind him with his sword and a cooky smile__**"How did you-?"**__ John look back at his wife who had the same face of surprise._

_**Now**_

_I think that was the first time I actually manage to swipe dad off his feet._ Allen thought with a smile.

Allen walk through the forest hoping to stumble into someone on the way or the temple while he was at it._ I don't like the idea of having a partner for 4 years… I'll rather fly solo but what can I do about it._

Allen started to hum the song he was listening while closing his eyes to focus on the music. He didn't notice the pack of Beowolves surrounding him.

He keep humming his song with his eyes close. One of the Beowolves decided to attack and lunges towards Allen. The moment the claw touch Allen he disappear leaving a confuse Beowolf. Suddenly Crimson appear right next to the beowolf, the barrel was aiming for a close rage shot and a bolt was resting on the top of the gun. Allen appear holding the gun"Nice try…" Allen said while pulling the trigger.

The Beowolf was impale into a tree, his body started to melt away leaving the bolt on the tree.

Allen turn Crimson into his sword form and then he pull Rebellion out. He pull one sword upwards and the other downward and then he close his eyes.

"In the name of Dust, impure creatures of Grimm shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen" Allen chanted while opening his eyes.

A Beowolf attack Allen who dodges the attack and slice him on the air. Another pair of Beowolves attack him. Allen twist the blades while doing a spin attack. One of the Beowolves manage to get closer to Allen who blocks the attack with his sword, The Beowolf bite the blade of Rebellion. Allen laugh"Hungry? Here, let me help you" he said while putting Crimson on her scabbard in his back. Then activate the electric effect on his blade and used both hands to slash the monster in half. An extra pack of Beowolves was coming to aid the now dead Beowolves.

Allen turn his sword into his gun-bow and grab an explosive bolt but one of the beowolves interrupted him. He grab the bolt with his mouth and then he kick the Beowolf back to the pack making them all fall like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Said Allen while loading the bolt. He fire the bolt at the pack causing an explosion that kill the one in the front, the rest of the beowolves run away while whimpering.

"Well that was interesting while it lasted… Now to the temple" Allen said while pulling his earphones out. He listen to the sound of a struggle close by"Apparently am not the only one having pest problems…" Allen release a sigh"Maybe I could give them a hand" He said while running to the source of the struggle.

_**Rakel (During launch)**_

Rakel was flying in the sky with ease. With her training she could control her speed and direction without a problem. She look in front of her and find a black animal flying beside her.

_Name: nevermore, type: avian, affiliation: Grimm, close resemblance to: Raven or condors, attacks with his feathers and uses his head armor to head-butt his adversaries… reccomandation: Use it as a stepping stone. _Rakel analyze the creature. She use the Nevermore as a stepping stone kicking the nevermore in mid-air give her a boost that she needed to get to the closes tree and killing the beast in the procces"Sorry" Rakel said with a quiet voice.

Rakel started to jump from tree to tree until she reach the ground.

_Professor Ozpin mentioned the northern end of the forest._ Rakel look up in the sky, she was looking for the sun._ Sun position indicate that north is… in front of me… This would be easy._

Rakel start to walk while looking at the scenery._ Wait._ Rakel stop mid-walk._ Did Ozpin said something about partners? _Rakel thought to herself.

"_**W-Well… Erm, you will have teachers there that will tell you what to do… and team mates too… You'll be fine milady"**_ Rakel remember the words of Diaval.

Suddenly something move from the bushes.

_Enemies!_ Rakel grab both of her tonfas and make a fighting stand.

_**Ulrich (During launch)**_

"HELL YEAAAH!" Ulrich was flying on the air with glee. Ulrich pull his shotgun 'Glacius' and turn it into his Glaive form, he put both of his feet on the pole of the weapon and press a button on the back side of the pole. The blue gem at the end of the pole started to glow with a light blue colour when suddenly a explosion of snow coming from the gem propel Ulrich forward.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Ulrich started to do tricks in the air.

Ulrich manage to grab a tree branch with one and while lifting his legs and the glaive in the air with the other.

_I hope Ozpin his recording this!_ Ulrich thought while pressing the button again releasing another burst of snow from the gem. Ulrich was again in the air doing spins and tricks in the air. During the fly Ulrich release the Glaive and started to jump from tree to tree until the last tree wasn't high enough, he created a ice pillar from the ground boosting him up high enough to catch up with the flying weapon.

There was a couple of trees on his way down, he spin around cutting the trees with the sharp end of the glaive. Now on the ground Ulrich press the button one last time giving him another push which he use to do a front flip while turning 'Glacius' to his shotgun form and finally landing while making a landing pose.

_**Meanwhile on Beacon Cliff.**_

"OK Now his showing off" Goodwitch protested while Ozpin keep his stoic look at the scroll screen.

_**Back in the Emerald Forest**_

_I need to do this things more often_!..._ What was I suppose to do now?_ Ulrich started to walk away while thinking what to do now.

"Oh right! I remember. I need to get a partner… a partner"

"_**You and me, partners in crime, in Beacon. Nothing will stop us now! We will be unstoppable as huntsmen"**_

Ulrich release a sigh_. Sorry Allen but I have a job to do… I need to find Weiss before anything happens to her._

"_**If something happen to miss Schnee the money on your account will be withdrawn and you would hold responsable as well as your family" **_** The schnee businessman said.**

"_**What do you mean my family will be held responsable!?"**_

"_**It means that you better know how to do your job or a couple of workers will visit your family to have a short chat not including you and your dear father losing your respective jobs… Oh and if the money is not in your account… you know like you spend it all in something… we will get it out of you somehow. I bet your little brothers would love to work in the Dust mines"**_

"_**Listen to me you piece of-"**_

"_**No you are going to listen to me you brat! Mister Schnee have some sort of strange faith in you but I don't and if I need to lift a finger for you, if you manage to screw up I will make your life a miserable hell. Do. You. Understand. 'Mate'?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Yes, what?"**_

"_**Yes… sir"**_

"_**There you go, we'll keep in contact through your handler. Goodbye mister Frostbite"**_

Ulrich remember the words that the Schnee representative said to him the day before he went to Beacon. Ulrich was leaving a trail of ice with each step he took.

_I screw up big time now… or as dad would say. 'You throw a spanner in the works son'… Great now am quoting my father, am losing my mind._

Suddenly something move that catch Ulrich attention.

"Could it be?" Ulrich said while walking towards the bushes where he saw the movement.

* * *

**Well this chapter was mainly Landing strategies and backstories soooo yeah.**

**I was listening to a song for each character and I like it, I think every time I write a character PoV I will listen to songs that fit that character. If anybody is asking this are the songs: Z'evastian-"You are the wilderness" by Voxhaul Broadcast/ Allen-"Born this way" by Thousand foot krutch/Rakel-"Fury oh fury" by Nico Vega/Ulrich-"No brakes" by The offsprings.**

**Yes! I was thinking of Attack on Titan when I plan Z'evastian's landing strategy.**

**I know Rakel is still have no character per-say but is because her personality will be explored once the whole initiation is over.**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review if you find this chapter entertaining.**

**Ace out.**


End file.
